Promises
by some unknown girl
Summary: CompetedFaith had known Jack ever since her town was attacked and turned to piracey herself. NOw after years of not seeing each other how will they react towards one another in adventure. I always thought that Jack should love someone from his past.
1. Memories

This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic so please don't flame too much. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````` A young girl sat behind a large tree that overlooked the sea. She was like any other girl you would find. She had long black hair, deep brown eyes, and rather pale skin. She sighed. Her best friend Will had left today. He had been her only friend and now she was all alone. Since his parent's deaths he had to leave England and leaving her only with a promise that they would meet again someday, she felt dejected.  
  
"Its all for the best I guess." She said while holding back tears that stung her eyes.  
  
She was the young age of 14 but she felt something more for him. She would cry herself to sleep that night. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````` She awoke with a start when she heard the sounds of cannons in the distance.  
  
"That's coming from the village!" she screamed to no one.  
  
She ran as fast as she could towards the sounds but as soon as she got there she couldn't see past all the people who were screaming and running away. She covered her ears from the sounds of metal hitting metal, gunshots and more cannons. Then she heard someone call her name.  
  
"Faith! Run child! Run!" Said a fat woman who she recognized as the bakers wife.  
  
"What's happening? Where is everyone going?" She screamed over the noise but the woman had already run away.  
  
"Get out of the way wench!!" Yelled a rough voice. Then she was thrown against something hard and hit her head.  
  
"Why'd you do that Pintel! The captain said to bring all the children and women with us! We have to bring her to the ship!" Yelled another man. This one was skinny and had shorter hair. She felt herself being lifted up and thrown onto the mans shoulders.  
  
"Let go of me!! Who are you!!? What do you want!!?" Faith screamed while hitting and screaming and even biting the man who carried her.  
  
"Bloody Hell!" Yelled the man as his fingers were bitten and hair pulled.  
  
"I've just about had enough of you wench!" He screamed. Then she was hit over the head with something blunt but heavy and she blacked out. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````` She groaned and rolled over as something hit her head. A few minutes later she heard soft footsteps coming toward her and her shoulder was shaken.  
  
"You still alive girl?" Said a quiet yet rough voice. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw the most amazing warm brown eyes she had ever seen.  
  
"Who are you? Where am I?"  
  
"You on the pirate ship The Black Pearl heading towards Tortuga. You and all the other kids are going to be sold there."  
  
"What!! They cant do that!! What's going to happen to me!!?" She screamed and then broke into tears. She had heard many horrible stories about pirates and this was the last place she wanted to be.  
  
"It'll be alright lass. I'm here. Me and me friend will here are going to help you. Nothing bad is going to help you. What's your name?"  
  
"Faith. You still haven't told me who you are." She whispered.  
  
"I'm Jack Sparrow. Captain one day." ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````  
  
So there's the first chapter. I hope you liked it. It's not as good as I wanted it to be but like I said, this is my first try. Well please review and let me know it you like it. Suggestions are appreciated. Thanks a bunch!!  
  
~Tortuga~ 


	2. Old Friends

I'm back!! I know the first chapter was crap so I fixed this one a bit before I put it up.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is POTC. I'm serious. I don't even own the DVD. (Hopefully soon though anyway if I don't even own the DVD how do you expect me to own them. I dunno just read the story because I'm confusing myself. ````````````` "Faith! Faith! Come on now lass don't be dreamin' now we got work to be doing!" Yelled Captain Morgan (I know its like a beer thing but get over it) Faith sighed as she was brought back to reality.  
  
"Aye cap'n I'm on me way now." She yelled back as she climbed the web of ropes on her way to untangle the ropes that the cabin boy had messed up. It had been along time ago that she had met Jack and Will, who was more commonly known as Bootstrap Bill. She had become close friends with Will and he had told her about his son whom he named after himself who was about her age. It was Jack who was a mystery to her. But that was a long time ago. At least a good 20 years ago and they had separated as soon as they had gotten to Tortuga the same week that they had met. 'Speak of the devil' She thought. 'On my way there right now.'  
  
"Penny for yer thoughts Faith." Said the little cabin boy who was working with her on the mess of ropes.  
  
"None of yer business." She answered.  
  
"Did ye hear about the Black Pearl? She's going to Tortuga." The boy trying to strike up a conversation with her. She cringed as he said the name. The same ship that had attacked her seaside village.  
  
"Really now?" She said trying to sound uninterested but with no success.  
  
"Yep. Barbossa's been killed and that Captain Sparrows taken over. Him and some Will Turner man." He said seeing her interest.  
  
"CAPTAIN AND WILL WHO?!?!" She sputtered almost falling from the ropes. She thought that Will had died.  
  
"Umm...Sparrow. Talks real funny and gestures a lot with his hands." He said quietly shocked at her reaction. She just stared at him for the longest time then smiled.  
  
"He finally got his wish then." `````````` When they reached Tortuga it was very odd. There was hardly anyone out and even then they were running home. There weren't even any 'night walkers' out. Now even for Tortuga that was odd. 'Oh well' she thought 'I need a drink more than anything right now.' She started to walk to the closest bar that was still open. The Faithful Bride. When she got inside it was unlike what it was like outside. People were drinking and there were whores everywhere. She shrugged as she looked around.  
  
When she got something to drink she walked towards a large crowd in the corner of the room. 'This should be entertaining' she thought 'someone's probably eating something gross.' As she got nearer to the group and pushed her way the front she heard a familiar voice. A very LOUD voice but she couldn't remember who it belonged too. When she got to the front she saw him and gasped. It was Jack and Will. Or a very young looking Will. That's when Will saw her and gasped.  
  
"FAITH?!?! What are you doing here?"  
  
"What the bloody hell Will! Don't interrupt me when I'm telling a st..BLOODY HELL!! FAITH!! That you? Sit sit sit!!" Jack said moving over so she could sit alcohol with strong on his breath. Will still had his mouth open when she sat down. The curious crowd moved in closer trying to find out who she was.  
  
"How've ye be.WHAT ARE YE SCRUVY DOGS STILL DOING HERE?! GO!!" Jack bellowed.  
  
"Nay, continue with yer story. I have to be getting back me ship." Faith said as she stood up to leave.  
  
"Which ship ye be sailin' on?" Said Jack a plan forming in his mind  
  
"The Haywood. Under Cap'n Morgan." Faith said before leaving. ```````````` As Will started to walk back to the Pearl, and leave Jack to whatever it was that he said he needed to do, he thought about the bar. He hadn't seen her in such a long time. 'Its not hard to imagine her as a pirate. We always used to play pirates when we were children' But now she seemed different now. Not helpless. His thoughts turned to Elizabeth. 'How can I think of another woman when I have all I need with Elizabeth' ``````````` As Jack walked towards another bar he also thought about her. 'She changed so much' He thought. 'When I first met her she was slightly pathetic lying there and during the day she was pretty week. Now she's.beautiful.' He shook his head to try and get rid of the thought.  
  
"She's just a lass" He said out-loud. He tried not to think of her as he walked into the bar. He spotted who he was looking for and slowly walked towards them.  
  
"If it isn't ol' Cap'n Jack Sparrow." The drunk pirate said as he offered him some rum. Jack put up his hands.  
  
"I wont have rum here. Its been watered down. Only good rum in this town is at the Faithful Bride. Anyway I didn't come here for yer company Morgan. I've eard of a treasure and come to ask if ye be lookin' fer some fun." Jack explained with many exaggerated expressions with his hands.  
  
"A treasure eh? Have a seat Jack." `````````  
  
"Faith lass were have you been? We leave in two hours!" Said the first mate.  
  
"Why are we leaving?"  
  
"While in a bar he 'eard a story of some kind of treasure and now e's going after it." The first mate said as he started to walk away. The whole deck was busy as she made her way to help way anchor. ````````````  
  
There's the second chapter I hope you liked it! I am very open to suggestions. Well please review I thrive off of reviews. I already have ideas for the third chapter but I'm not going to put it up it nobody reviews.  
  
~Tortuga~ 


	3. Broken

Hello again!! Id like to hello to all the people who read and DON'T review. Tsk tsk tsk. Any who I'd like to thank my first reviewer ever! PED-sarah who sent me a review and inspired me to keep writing. Thanks a lot you're my new favorite person in the world! Cept for Cap'n Jack that is. Sorry you'll have to fight for it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Potc or anything relating to potc. Except for a picture of Jack and Will, which I look at every night before bed. I am NOT obsessed.  
  
Faith sat in the room she and the other female pirate, Iz, shared. She hadn't seen Will in such a long time. She had been angry and hurt when he had left and thought that she would hate him for the rest of her life for leaving her. But when she saw him again two nights ago everything she had felt for him before came rushing back.  
  
"Tha's crazy. I cant blame em' for leavin. He didn't know what was going to happen." Faith though out loud to herself.  
  
"Oh Bloody 'ell woman!! Will ye jus shut up!! Yeve been talking to yerself for an hour. Give it a rest already!" The other pirate said throwing an apple at her.  
  
"I'm going to need that back." She said looking at the apple with great interest. Faith just looked at her, picked up the apple and bit into it.  
  
"It'll shut me up." Faith said glaring at the other woman.  
  
It was dusk and Jack was almost all alone on the deck as he steered the ship. He had made a bargain with Morgan and it would soon be complete.  
  
"I wonder if it's still there?" He said quietly to himself.  
  
Will was walking aimlessly around the ship's deck wondering where they were going seeing that Jack didn't tell anyone.  
  
'This probably has something to do with Faith.' Will thought.  
  
When both ships had arrived at Isle Diete they met at the large rock formation and started to count off paces. When they found the spot where the treasure was they started to dig and found an old tunnel that led to a small underground cave that was filled with treasure.  
  
"Rudders and sails! Look at all this gold!" Iz yelled. They started to go through everything and started to divide everything up evenly. When that was done about two hours later Morgan's men started to take about half of Jack's men's share.  
  
"Bloody Hell!! What do ye think yer going with me share of treasure?!" Gibbs yelled pulling out his pistol along with many other of Jack's crew.  
  
"Put em' away you bloody idiots!" Jack yelled at his crew.  
  
"Jack. I'm not if ye noticed that their takin our share of the treasure." Gibbs told the captain.  
  
"O' course I knew that. What do ye take me fer? A blind man? It' was agreed on that Morgan be takin 70 % of the booty while we be taking 30% and the girl." Jack told Gibbs who was lookin very confused.  
  
"WHICH GIRL YE BE TALKIN ABOUT JACK?!?" Faith yelled.  
  
"Ye o' course. Welcome to the Black Pearl Faith." Jack said winking at her at the same time flashing a gold grin.  
  
"YE AGREED WITH THIS?" Faith turned and yelled at Morgan.  
  
"Aye and there'll be no need to be yellin at me it's a done deal." Morgan said then quickly added when Faith glared at him and stated to curse under her breath. "Ye can't blame I was drunk!" He said picking out some treasure for himself. Faith walked over to Jack and pulled him out of the cave not paying attention to all the laugher and dirty comments thrown at them.  
  
"Why did ye make a deal with me cap'n fer me?"  
  
"Jus cause I avn't seen ye in a while and thought that we might catch up." Jack said putting his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Faith yelled at him. But in truth the hadn't wanted him to move it. But she was supposed to be angry with him!  
  
"Are you two okay out here?" Came Will's voice from behind her.  
  
"Jack made a deal with Morgan and now I'm on is' ship." Faith said starting to calm down.  
  
"I had a fight similar to this with Elizabeth before I left on the Pearl."  
  
"Who's she?" Faith said.  
  
"Oh Elizabeth? She's my fiancée. Anyway we had a fight that was kind of like this in a.."  
  
"Yer fiancée'??" Faith yelled. With that she turned and ran off towards where her ship was docked to get her things.  
  
"Well tha was a little bit distressing." Jack said turning to Will.  
  
"Why is she angry at me? I didn't know where she was when Elizabeth and I got engaged." Will said looking confused.  
  
"I can't believe them!! Jack making that deal with me cap'n and Will getting engaged before even trying to find me!!" Faith fumed  
  
"Well I'll miss ye but I'll be glad to get me own room again." Iz said coming up behind her.  
  
"Peace and quiet at last" Iz said grinning.  
  
"Leave me alone Iz I've 'ad a long day." Faith said before grabbing her stuff and leaving the room and started to make her way towards the Black Pearl. Again. She didn't understand why she was so mad at Will. He didn't know where she was and it's not like it mattered. He loved Elizabeth and from her experience when he set his mind on something or someone he was stuck on it.  
  
"Then why do I feel broken?"  
  
Jack waited for Faith to come aboard and had already given her the room that Anna Maria had slept in. She had changed so much from the day he had first seen her. She had shorter hair about her shoulders and dark eyes. He remembered the day she had given him his compass. It had been the last day she was on the Black Pearl. She had given something to Bootstrap. He forgot what it was but he remembered that she had wanted to talk to him the whole day but he didn't want to hear what she had to say because he hated goodbyes. She had walked off the ship and turned to him and given it to him.  
  
"It'll always lead back to where you belong." Faith had said. He found out that it was broken. He didn't know if she had known that and he still wasn't sure. He started to hum 'A Pirates life for me' when she came aboard.  
  
"Welcome to the Black Pearl luv!" He said grinning again. She just glared at him. 'This is going to be very interesting.' He thought as he went to show her where she would be sleeping.  
  
Well there is the third chapter. I hope you people keep reviewing cause I won't put the fourth chapter up if nobody reviews. I know this isn't the longest chapter but I promise that the next chapter will be longer. One more time: review review review!! I like to know what people think of my work. Good or Bad.  
  
~Tortuga~ 


	4. Storms and regrets

Hello readers. First off id like to thank my reviewers: PED-sarah and JessieRose. I love you guys and thanks for all the support and telling me to keep on going with the story. I wrote and extra long chapter for you guys so you better like it or else I'll set my . whatever it is I think of at the time on ye! Or I'll just be disappointed at ye. Anyway, Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own POTC so please don't sue me. Unless I can buy them for like 20 bucks then they really could be mine and then I could be free from these disclaimers forever! What's that? I can't buy em? Damn. I just own Faith and that's not saying much seeing as she's brought me no money. Again I say damn.  
  
Two hours after Faith was aboard and they set sail she went down below to play poker. 'At least I'm winning' She thought 'One good thing has happened today.'  
  
"Faith the cap'ns askin fer ye. E's on deck." Gibbs called. Faith ignored the jeers and sexual comments coming from the crew. She gathered her winnings and made her way up towards the deck. As soon as she got up it didn't take too long for her to find out where the captain was. As she walked closer to Jack she saw that Will was there with him. 'That's jus' perfect.' She thought.  
  
"What d'ya want?" Faith said as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"I wanted to apologize for not telling you about Elizabeth. I don't know why seeing as I had only seen you for about two hours total we didn't really have a chance to talk." Will said stepping forward.  
  
"What kinda apology is tha'? You apologize then you make an excuse? What are ye tryin to do? Confuse me? 'Cause it's working." Faith said her anger returning from before.  
  
"He was jus tryin to apologize ye. There's no need to be yellin lass." Faith looked at him hard opening her mouth to said something but was silenced when his finger was placed against her lips.  
  
"I'll be havin no argument. I'm tha cap'n of this ship and ye be part of me crew." Jack said as he withdrew his finger much to Faith's disappointment.  
  
"An. I also wanted to.ap.a...Apoligize fer not telling ye of me plans." Jack said quickly before turning around.  
  
"What?" Faith said smiling knowing that he hated having to apologize.  
  
"I said I was sorry are ye happy now?" Jack said getting angry with her.  
  
"Thas' all I was needin' to hear. Anythin else cap'n before I leave?" Faith said her smile now turning into a grin. Not waiting for an answer she left to go win some more money. Will stood there staring in disbelief.  
  
"You actually apologized for something?" Will said.  
  
"Leave it be." Jack said  
  
Three hours later they came upon a fierce storm. It was raining hard and there was water spilling over the sides trying to take people with it.  
  
"Cap'n!" Faith yelled over the sound of the storm.  
  
"We'll never make it out of this storm if ye don't take it into harbor!"  
  
"Not yet luv! We'll make it!" Jack yelled back. Faith walked over to him trying not to slip on the slick wood. She grabbed the wheel and started to turn it towards on of the islands.  
  
"What are ye out of yer mind lass?" Jack yelled as he tried to grab the wheel away from her.  
  
"We'll never make it and I fer one don't feel like dying!" She screamed at him as she tried to regain control.  
  
"I'll have ye marooned fer this!" Jack yelled one more time before he struggled with the wheel. Just as Gibbs was coming up to help Jack, Faith let go of the wheel and it sent the wheel spinning and the mast heading towards them. Faith screamed as it sent her and Jack over the rails.  
  
Faith struggled to surface but the blow had knocked the air out of her and it didn't help that she screamed. She kicked one more time before feeling something wrap around her waist and her world went dark.  
  
Faith woke and immediately turned to her side to cough up the water that she had swallowed.  
  
"You okay now luv?" Jack said looking down at her with worry in his eyes.  
  
"Stop calling me luv." She said before coughing up the last of the water. Jack helped her stand up and they walked along the beach to find anything that would tell them where they were while picking up the things that were on them at the time that they fell over board.  
  
"This is all your fault ye know Jack. If ye would've jus' listened to me and made for the island we wouldn't be on this god-forsaken piece of land!" Faith said kicking some dirt.  
  
"My fault! If ye had jus' listened to me I was making way for a trading town that wasn't t' far away. I am the cap'n ye know." Jack exclaimed as he stopped to glare at her. Faith also stopped as she saw three silhouettes in the distance.  
  
"Jack."  
  
"Wha' now! Ye want to blame yer life's mistakes on me now?" Jack yelled  
  
"JACK!!" Faith yelled never taking her eyes of the three figures.  
  
"WHA!"  
  
"Look! I don't think wer' alone on this island." Faith said as she followed Jack towards the people. As the got closer they saw that they were three dead about the age of 17 tied to three poles facing the sea.  
  
"Wha' happened?" Faith said quietly.  
  
"I've met them before. Good boys they were." Jack said as he took off his hat for a moment. Faith moved closer to Jack.  
  
"Who did this?"  
  
"Rum runners must 'ave. They probably tried to steal some of their supplies and got caught." Jack said as he put his hat back on. Turning around and walking to the other side of the island saying something about having to find shelter. Faith stood there for a moment and then ran to catch up to Jack.  
  
Will walked up to Gibbs after the storm looking around.  
  
"Where did Jack and Faith go? I haven't been able to find them since before the storm." Will said still looking around him.  
  
"Well they uhh.ummm.they kind of.Fell over board fighting for the wheel." Gibbs said turning his attention to the broken rail from when they fell over.  
  
"They WHAT?!" Will yelled loudly enough that most of the crew stopped and looked their way.  
  
"Get back ta work ya scallywags!" Gibbs yelled at the crew before turning his attention back to Will.  
  
"Alls I saw was Jack and Faith fighting over the wheel. I ran to help Jack but before I got there they had already fallen off." Gibbs said shaking his head slowly.  
  
"Always said that bringing a woman aboard was bad luck. Jack never listened t'me anyways." 'I hope she's aright' Will thought. 'If anything has happened to her I swear I will kill Jack.' Will surprised himself at that thought. He had never thought that he would kill anyone over her. She was a good friend of his sure but he had never even thought about killing anyone he knew over Elizabeth. Had he fallen in love with Faith? 'What am I thinking! I am in love with Elizabeth! And only Elizabeth. Wasn't he?'  
  
"Head towards the island that we were close to the time that they fell off."  
  
"But Will? What about the code?" asked Gibbs  
  
"I said we're going to look for then. Now Gibbs!" Will yelled  
  
"It'll get cold at night. We should find some shelter." Faith said looking for a place to sleep.  
  
"How bout right here. It's too dark to look anywhere else." Jack said with a grin on his face.  
  
"There's only room fer o' us one to lie down." Faith said as she went to leave but Jack pulled on her sleeve so she fell down.  
  
"Bloody hell! What was that fer?" Faith yelled as she sat on a shell.  
  
"We'll just 'ave to share luv. Now get some sleep we should try to find a way to get off the island tomorrow." Jack said closing his eyes to sleep. Faith sighed and decided just for tonight.  
  
Faith woke to the sound of Jack's voice.  
  
"Faith over here! I found some rum!" Jack said as he carried a box towards the fire that she had made before she fell asleep.  
  
"Where'd ye find that Jack?" Faith said as she frowned.  
  
"They were half buried over by that clump of trees." Jack replied as he grabbed a bottle out and took a swig.  
  
"Ahh.Rum. Will never go bad on ye. Want some luv?" Jack said as he held a bottle out to her.  
  
"Why not." She said as she grabbed the bottle from Jack taking a swig from it. She started to cough.  
  
"How old is this stuff?"  
  
"How should I know?" Jack said taking another drink form his bottle.  
  
"Mhhmm."  
  
An hour and a half later Jack and Faith were dancing and singing around a now very large fire. When they were done with the crates and bottles they had thrown them into the fire.  
  
"And really bad eggs!" They sang together only stopping to take sips from their bottles. By the time that they had fallen onto the ground to dizzy to keep going Faith had already become very drunk.  
  
"Did ye ever see me tattoo? I got it when Morgan stashed the booty from my very first transport ship. It was carrying gold and silver from some country or other." Faith said showing him a tattoo on the bottom part of her back. Not to Jack's surprise it was a map. 'Probably showing where some treasure or other is.' Jack thought  
  
"Ye know Jack, I always thought that ye were charmin. Even though I yelled at ye a lot and didn't really talk to ye." Faith stopped to take a last drink for her bottle looking very sad when it became empty.  
  
"Ye don't know the half of it luv." Jack said. Faith laughed and to Jack that was the opportune moment. His eyes locked with his as they leaned in closer to each other. Their lips met in a kiss. Jack hands cupped her face and she clutched his shirt bringing him closer to her.  
  
"William! We've reached the island and there's a large fire and dancing of some sorts going about. Shall we go ashore?" Gibbs said  
  
"No. Me and ole Cotton will go." Will said walking to deck towards the boats.  
  
"Aye." Gibbs said with uncertainty in his voice.  
  
When Cotton and Will reached the shore Will told Cotton to stay there until he came back with Jack and Faith. As he reached the large fire he say them. Together.  
  
"Dancing eh Gibbs. Certainly some kind of dance going on." Will said quietly to himself making a mental note to make sure that Gibbs was more clear next time. He watched the two and realized that he was very jealous. 'Damn why did this have to happen?' Will though angrily. Just then Faith suddenly broke their kiss and ran towards the seashore and started to throw up so violently that her whole body shook. Jack immediately ran and held her hair back and said comforting words to her. After a few minutes she washed out her mouth and fell asleep in Jack's arms. Will decided he would wait a till he was sure she was sleeping before he would bring them to the boat.  
  
Faith awoke to a swaying motion and had a splitting headache.  
  
"Bloody Hell!" She said loudly as she rubbed her temples and sat up.  
  
"Careful. You got pretty sick last night." Will said pushing her to lie back down.  
  
"All I remember was the storm. What happened after that?" Faith said still confused.  
  
"You'll have to talk to Jack about that." Will said standing up to leave.  
  
"Jack I need to talk to you." Will said walking up to Jack.  
  
"What is it Will ole boy?" Jack said happier than he usually was.  
  
"What did you think you were doing on the island with Faith. You knew she was drunk or was that your plan all along?" Will said angrily.  
  
"I can't control the weather chum. And what do ye mean my plan all along? Ye think that ever since I saw her in Tortuga that I planned for us to 'ave a fight, get deserted on an island and end up kissing and eventually get rescued by ye?" Jack said getting angry himself. "Not in the least."  
  
"Well the why the bloody hell did you kiss her?"  
  
"Why do you bloody care?" Jack said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Because she's a good friend of mine. I care about he goes and kisses her." Will said seeming shaken up by what Jack said.  
  
"If ye say so mate." Jack said turning away from Will.  
  
'Wha' he said did have some merit.' Jack thought. 'I did have a plan and still do with her but not like what he was saying. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I don't get attached or evenfall in luv. Or do I?' Jack thought as Faith came out onto deck.  
  
I hope you liked it. I know it's a very long chapter compared to my last ones but I hope you guys liked it. I'm told that the first treasure that they found with Jack's deal with Morgan was too easy to find so I might rewrite that part. I think it was in the 3rd chapter. Anyway. I luv all you guys who read even if you don't review but I hope you do because I love getting them.  
  
~Tortuga~ 


	5. Merchants

Hi again!! I hope you all like the last chapter! I'd like to thank the people who did and told me so: JessieRose, omala moola, and PED-sarah (I actually am a Jack girl I just thought that it would make it more interesting.) Well there you go. But please please keep reviewing. It keeps me happy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own POTC. If I did I would probably grab Jack's arm and never let go. I know I know, I AM obsessed but in a good way (!  
  
:~: ~:  
  
"Good news Faith! We've come upon a merchant ship. We'll be there in under an hour. How are ye feeling? The rum still makin ye sick?" Will said with concern filling his eyes.  
  
"Oh I've been sick far worse. Rum isn't so bad 'cept when ye drink it on an empty stomach. Then ye get sick like I did." She said still having the effects of the rum waving her hands around. Will laughed.  
  
"I see. I have to go and help plan the attack on the ship. Jack would rather just sail up beside them and attack and try to confuse them." Will said turning to leave  
  
"As is his way with almost everything. Even is'self" Faith said grinning and turning to help out.  
  
:~:~:  
  
"Gettin kind of chummy with 'er ain't ye?" Jack said raising and eyebrow. Will stiffened.  
  
"I told you she's my friend and I'm just looking out for her. There's nothing between her and me and there should be nothing between her and you. She doesn't even remember what happened on the island." Will said angrily. Jack was shaken up by Will's words.  
  
"It's of no matter to me. The lass can do what she fancies." Jack said turning away from Will back to the wheel.  
  
"Ye best get ready for the attack. We'll be there in less time then we thought."  
  
:~:~:  
  
Faith sat there staring at Jack thinking about the island. True she didn't remember most of the time she spent there. But she remembered the kiss she and Jack had shared. 'It didn't seem as though he was really all that drunk.' Faith thought 'What if he new what he was doing? Just like I did.'  
  
:~:~:  
  
The Pearl was across from the merchant ship. 'They tried to outrun the Pearl. Bunch o' fools that lot.' Jack thought smiling to himself as they started to raid the unarmed merchant ship. It hadn't been carrying what they thought it had but they thought that since they were there anyway that they would take what they could. Then he saw Faith come back with a load of expensive looking clothes. 'She's so beautiful.'  
  
:~:~:  
  
As Faith went below deck to find gold or at least something expensive looking she thought 'Why did we come aboard if there's hardly anything here?' Just then she heard a noise coming from behind chest she had just looked through. Faith went back to investigate.  
  
"Come out ye bloody 'ell hound before I shoot ye out and throw ye overboard!" Faith said getting a little scared at the sounds while pulling out her pistol. A little girl of what looked like 7 years old stepped out. She was shaking at the words that Faith had spoken. Faith was taken back at the girl's appearance. She looked not too different than Faith had when she was little.  
  
"Please don't shoot me. I have to take care of my mommy when I get home." The little girl said as she started to cry. Faith realized that she still had her pistol pointed at the girl. She quickly put away as she asked the girl's name.  
  
"My name's Elise. My family call me mouse though." She said in a quiet voice. 'I can see why they do that.' Faith thought.  
  
"What are ye doing aboard a ship like this?" Faith said kneeling in front of the girl and wiping the tears away.  
  
"If your I pirate why are you so nice to me?" Elise questioned.  
  
"Faith we're leavin! Be aboard the Pearl in two minutes or yer staying 'er!" Came Gibbs voice from the deck.  
  
"I'll be there!" Faith yelled back. "Do the crew know your onboard?" Faith said turning her attention back to Elise. Elise shook her no.  
  
"Stay where you were and don't make a sound. This ship is probably going to head towards the nearest port." Faith told her as she left for the Pearl.  
  
"Wait! What's your name?" Elise said before Faith could leave.  
  
"Faith."  
  
:~:~:  
  
Well I hope you liked the chapter! Okay it was kinda small but that's okay. I know it seams that Elise has nothing to do with the story but you'll see. Anyway the next chapter I'll start to write over the weekend and I need to know guys if you want it to end up Jack/Faith or Will/Faith. It could go either way but I need to know for the next chapter. It decides all! I'm joking but seriously I do need to know. It's been up to me so far and I'm not sure it I even like it so I'm going to ask for reviews again before I leave. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF YOU DON'T WANT TOO!!  
  
~Tortuga~ 


	6. Not all treasure is Silver and Gold mate

YA! I think that is the most reviews I've gotten for one chapter!! Anyway time to thank my wonderful reviewers!! PED-sarah, lumien, Elise, untypical (I agree with you I Elisabeth isn't my favorite person in the whole world either.), JessieRose, iluvobandew. That's about it. I luv all you guys! I guess nagging really does work! Well you guys voted and the results will be in the chapter. I'm going to be evil and make you wait till the end but I guess if you read my review you would know. Well don't read them until after this chapter because that not fair!! On with the chapter now.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything POTC. Although captain jack sparrow would be nice. Damn I can't buy him. I'll go pout while you read.  
  
:~:~:  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Come on lass we avn't got all day! It'll burn for just a while." Said a voice coming from a skinny dirty looking pirate.  
  
"Ye promised the cap'n that ye would no be to yer word and get over 'ere!" He yelled again. Then out of the shadows comes a frightened looking younger Faith. She turns around and lifts her shirt up a little to expose the bottom half of her back.  
  
"This won't hurt a bit." The pirate said with a cheeky grin on his face. All activity on the ship stopped and listened to the screams of a 17-year- old girl below deck.  
  
"There. Now the cap'n won't ave to worry about losing his treasure." He said laughing as she crept back into the shadows.  
  
:~:~:  
  
Faith walked out onto the deck and breathed in the fresh air. She had been thinking a lot lately about Jack and what happened on the island. She couldn't seem to get her mind off of him. 'I can't be in love with him can I?' She thought as she frowned. Will looked over and noticed she was smiling as usual so he went over to her.  
  
"Something wrong Faith?" Will said with a worried expression crossing his face as he touched her shoulder. Faith spun around and slapped him almost without noticing. Will grabbed the spot where she slapped him in surprise.  
  
"What did I do?" Will said still shocked  
  
"What? OH! Will I'm so sorry! I didn't realize you where there. It was kind of a normal reaction for me. Been to Tortuga one to many times." She said as she smiled and started to laugh.  
  
"I fail to see what is so amusing." Will said annoyed that she didn't notice him and was now laughing.  
  
"I remember this one time tha I saw Jack in Tortuga, but he didn't know I was there, and all these whores got in a line to slap im." She laughed. "I've never seen anyone slapped so ard in me life!" Will was looking very annoyed and hurt by this time but he didn't want to show that he was bothered by her comment or the fact that she had mentioned Jack. Faith noticed his annoyance.  
  
"I've got to go and help Gibbs with...something. Bye Will!"  
  
: ~:~:  
  
Jack smiled as he watched her run off. He loved to hear her laugh. 'How can I do this to the girl? She's part of me crew now I can't just use her like this. She'll never forgive me!" Jack thought surprising himself that he cared what happened to her or what she thought. He realized that he was frowning and quickly put on a smile. 'Can't let her know something's going to happen."  
  
:~:~:  
  
A few hours later they reached Isle DeValour. 'What are we doing here?' Faith said getting nervous. It had been a long time ago but she still remembered when Captain Morgan had hid his greatest treasure here and had put a tattoo on a chosen member of his crew. She had been chosen. 'I wonder if Jack knows about the tattoo and the treasure.'  
  
"Faith we need ye over here lass!" Jack called to her making gestures with his hands for her to come with a large cheeky grin on his face. She smiled. 'He would never betray me trust like that. He may be a pirate but e's a good man.' She thought as she walked over to Jack.  
  
"Now lass. We need to umm.see something of yours." Jack said suddenly looking uncomfortable. Faith started to panic.  
  
"I don't know what ye mean cap'n. Ye know I hardly got anythin and nothin really worth mentioning either." She said looking around anywhere but his face.  
  
"Ye know luv ye were never a good liar. I'll tell ye what. I'll give more than a fair share of the treasure if ye let me use your tattoo. That sounds more than fair to me. Do we 'ave and accord?" Jack said sticking his hand out.  
  
"I knew it! I knew I couldn't trust you Jack Sparrow!" Faith said turning to run. She was caught by the arms of two of the larger men.  
  
"Cap'n if ye will luv." Jack said not wanting his crew to see he was having a hard time doing this to her.  
  
"Jack! What in the Bloody 'ell do ye think yer doing!?" Will yelled out running towards them.  
  
"I'm jus getting us the treasure like I promised." Jack said "Ye wouldn't want to disappoint the crew now would ye?"  
  
"Jack let her go. There are other treasures we can find." Will said trying to grab onto Faiths arm.  
  
"Sorry mate. I can't do tha." Jack said as he stepped aside and there was the smallest member of his crew holding a gun to his back.  
  
"This rotten scoundrels got a gun to everyone loyal to me so I can't really let 'er go just yet." Jack said shame in his eyes.  
  
"Lets get moving!" Said the larger one who seemed to be in charge. One of the other crew came up to her and pulled the back of her shirt up so he could see. Then they pushed her along trying to follow the tattoo map. Faith cringed as the dirty pirate traced the tattoo letting his hand wander over the bottom part of her back.  
  
"You lay one more hand on her and I swear I'll bring ye to bloody Norrington me self!" Jack spat out. Faith was surprised at his reaction. Sure she wasn't thrilled about having the pirate touch her but she thought that Jack was the bad guy here. She looked over at Will through the corner of her eye and saw he was just as surprised as she was. They walked around for a few more hours and finally the pirates started to give up.  
  
"Morgan must have put the map on a different person! This is leading us in circles!" Said the dirty pirate who was in charge. Suddenly he threw her down and Jack cringed as she hit her head.  
  
"You bloody idiot why did you do that for!" Will said struggling against his captor.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Faith saw this as an opening. She got up and started to run but they had tied her hands and it wasn't that easy. It didn't take more than fifteen seconds to catch her.  
  
"Sit down wench!" bellowed the largest man as he hit across the face. Faith turned and put her hands up to her face as it started to redden to shocked from being hit to do anything.  
  
"Ye bloody scallywag! She's a woman! Ye don't hit women! Specially when their hands are tied and are defenseless ye scurvy bastard!" Jack yelled suddenly lunging at the man knocking him over. The man got up and punched Jack and turned to Will.  
  
"Ye ave anythin to say boy?" But all Will did was spit in the man's face. He then also punched Will and told the other men to keep an eye on them as he left with others. Jack and Will went over to Faith and noticed her lip had split a little but was bleeding plenty. Will went to help her but Jack beat him to it ripping a bit of his shirt and putting it to her lip to stop the bleeding.  
  
"I'm sorry luv. This is all my fault. I really need to learn how to pick a better crew. They all seem to betray me when there's treasure involved." Jack said caressing the side of her face with his other hand for a second letting it linger there for another second before removing it much to Faith's displeasure.  
  
"Ye couldn't ave known that they were going to betray ye. But Jack.is this why you traded with Morgan? So ye could get to the treasure?" Faith asked. Jack sat there for a moment letting his hand drop from her face.  
  
"I'm sorry luv but when I saw ye in the bar I was excited to see ye but I also heard stories about yer tattoo there. Then I got Morgan drunk to let get ye on me crew so I could get the treasure. But after a while I didn't want it anymore cause I didn't want o betray yer trust. I'm really sorry luv." Jack said as he looked down. Will got up and walked away from them and sat on a rock becoming very jealous. Faith looked at Jack and smiled and then used her finger to lift his chin and looked right into his eyes and saw that he really was sorry. (A.N. I don't know if its just me but I can tell when you look into peoples eyes.)  
  
"Jack I'm sorry to fer yelling at ye. Truth is I was excited to get to go on yer ship." Faith said quietly. "And to be with ye on the ship." She finished. Jack looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Who wouldn't luv? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" He said giving a cheeky grin.  
  
"Isn't that just precious? I think the Cap'n is in luv with the lass." The dirty pirate said as he returned. Jack just glared at him and slightly moved away from Faith.  
  
"Let's get moving ye scallywags! I've figured out how to read the map. So if ye'll be so kind darlin." He said turning his attention to Faith as she stood up. Reluctantly she turned around and cringed as the man lifted her shirt.  
  
:~:~:  
  
They had been walking for hours until they had finally come upon the cave that Faith recognized as the cave where Morgan had hid his treasure. They walked into the cave and through many tunnels that led up to a large cavern, which was filled with gold and silver and expensive looking silks. A large smile crept across the large mans face as he looked at the treasure.  
  
"Ole Morgan's done good fer imself." He said as he pushed Faith down and walked towards the treasure. Jack glared at him and walked to help her up as best as he could with his hands tied.  
  
:~:~:  
  
They had been sitting there for at least an hour now watching as the betraying pirates went trough the treasure. Then they heard screaming and fighting and gunshots going on outside of the cave. They got to try and see better but the pirates who were guarding them pushed them back down. As soon as he had pushed them down he was shot through the arm and fell as the rest of the Pearl's crew came rushing in. They quickly went to untie Jack, Faith and Will and gave them weapons as the others started to fight. Jack ran and started to fight with the pirate who had been in charge. They exchanged blows until finally Jack caught him offgaurd and stabbed him. After he killed him the other mutineers got scared and were captured. Faith started to walk over to Jack a big grin on her face but someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into a dark corner.  
  
"You love him don't you?" Came Will's voice out of the dark.  
  
"Will? What kind of question is that?" Faith asked starting to get nervous. She had thought that she loved Will but did she really have feelings for Jack. She had forgiven him for leaving her but Jack had taken care of her when the pirates betrayed him.  
  
"You do love him! I can tell." Will said letting go of her arm. She turned to look at him and saw the hurt in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Will. I just don't know what I feel right now." Faith said lowering her eyes. Will lightly pushed her back into the light and started to walk towards everyone else.  
  
"Go then. Go to your Captain and find out." Will said bitterly. Faith wanted to run to him and tell him that she loved him ever since before he left but she couldn't. Because she didn't seem to feel that way about him anymore. She helped carry the treasure back to the ship but kept to herself not talking to anyone and avoiding Will and Jack's worried looks.  
  
:~:~:  
  
Faith was on the deck that night. They had set sail after leaving the mutineers on the island with only one gun for all of them. Jack had decided that he needed to fill the spots so they had set sail to Tortuga to find part of a new crew. Faith sighed as she leaned against the rail.  
  
"Ello luv. Was wrong? I know ye must be angry at me for the incident on the island but I told ye they were going to kill the crew." Jack said quickly trying to explain desperately trying to get her to forgive him. He opened his mouth to speak again but was silenced by Faith's finger over his mouth.  
  
"I know what you did was right Jack. It all seemed to work out in the end. It's something that Will said to me that upset me." Faith said removing her finger.  
  
"What did he say?" Jack said missing her finger.  
  
"Nothing really." Faith lied not wanting to tell Jack the embarrassing truth. Jack sighed.  
  
"Luv, I thought we already went over this. Yer a terrible liar now give ole Jack the truth." Jack said noticing her discomfort.  
  
"He.wanted to know.umm.. who.I.umm...like either you or him." Faith said turning from him after saying the last part fast.  
  
"Wha was tha luv?" Jack said raising an eyebrow. This time it was Faith's turn to sigh.  
  
"Fine. He wanted to know who I.loved either you or him. Got it this time?" Faith said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh. That. Well. I can't help you there luv." Jack said suddenly getting embarrassed.  
  
"But ye should let me know when ye come to a decision. 'Cause I've already made up mine." Jack said quickly as he leaned down and kissed her. Faith was surprised at this sudden action and also knew right then what her decision was. When Jack broke the kiss and saw the look on her face he didn't know what to think so he started to turn to leave but Faith grabbed his arm and pulled him back in for another kiss. Jack realized then what she had come to and depend the kiss, which was greatly appreciated by Faith as she moaned into his mouth. They stood there for a while kissing then breaking apart for air and then kissing again. After a while they just stood there Jack holding Faith close to him while she rested her head and hands on his chest. They stood there for another three minutes before he led her to his cabin oblivious to who had been watching them.  
  
:~:~:  
  
There you guys go!! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know that the last time I tried to write a treasure thing it didn't go so well so really tried on this one. I kinda got bored of writing where they were going so sorry if it sucks. Anyway keep reviewing 'cause it encourages me to keep writing and helps me write faster. I luv all you guys who review and those who don't but on a lesser scale. Anyway merry Christmas if I don't write another chapter before then. OH! Also go watch The lord of the rings movie because its supposed to kick ass!!  
  
~Tortuga~ 


	7. Port Royal

Hello again. I know that some of you guys may not have liked the last chapter and im sorry if I ruined the whole possible Will/Faith thing that nobody really wanted but I will get Will a girl. Besides Elizabeth because I really hate her ya know? Anyway on with the thank you's. PED-sarah(my first and favorite reviewer because she can see when my story starts to downhill and gives me advise.), and one of my new favorites Candace who sent me possibly the nicest review I have ever received! I luv all you guys and will work on this chapter to the best of my ability. Sorry if the last chapter was also too long but I promised you guys that a little Jack/Faith stuff and that was the only way I could see anything happening between them.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay I think that everybody by this time has got the idea that I do not own POTC! Im not proud of it but if I did why would I be typing instead of grabbing onto Orlando Bloom's arm but more likely Johnny Depp's arm and never ever letting go. But since he lives in like France (damn) and has a girlfriend (double damn). Oh well.  
  
:~:~:  
  
Faith woke up in Jack's room in his bed. 'Bloody 'ell what am I doing in here?' Faith thought as she sat up. 'I didn't get drunk last night did I?' She sat there for a minute as the night's events came back to her. She and Jack had been in his room all night. They had stayed u p for a while talking about things like when they had first met. They had talked for a while and got to know each other. 'In more than one way' Faith thought with a grin on her face. Everything that had happened that night had been very overwhelming but she couldn't complain. 'What am I supposed to tell Will?' The smile leaving Faith's face as she got up and started to find her clothes and put them on. She walked out of the cabin and into the bright light. 'It must be the afternoon already.' She thought as she shielded her eyes.  
  
"Mornin luv!" Jack said walking up to her with a cheeky grin on his face putting his arms around her.  
  
"Mornin Jack. Ummm. Where's Will? Have you talked to him yet?" Faith said feeling a little uncomfortable at the glances from the crew.  
  
"No not yet luv but im sure he'll understand." Jack said planting a kiss on her forehead before excusing himself and walking towards the pirate who motioned for him to come over. Faith sighed. What was she going to do about Will? Everything was too getting too complicated. She looked up to where she head Will's voice. He and Jack were talking about something but when she started to walk towards them he looked at her and she saw a hurt look on his face. She got closer and Will stopped talking.  
  
"I'll talk to you later Jack. I have to go do something." Will said walking away from them his eyes never leaving Faith's until he had walked past her.  
  
"Did ye tell him?"  
  
"Not yet luv it never came up. He wanted to take the ship to Port Royal. We're on our way there now." Jack said putting his arm around her waist.  
  
:~:~:  
  
The ship stayed in harbor out of the site of the docks. They took a few small boats and headed towards dock. Faith, Jack, Will and Cotton were in one boat and it was a very quiet ride except the squawking from Cotton's parrot.  
  
When they got there they managed to escape having to pay the dues for docking the boats there.  
  
"Faith you must come and see Elizabeth with me. I think that you would like her." Will said, It had been the first thing he had said to her since he had saw her go into Jack's cabin that night.  
  
"Alright." Faith said putting on a smile knowing that he must know something. But if she and Jack hadn't said anything how did he know? Jack walked towards another part of time as she and Will walked towards the governor's house. Faith started to get nervous as she saw all of the men in red coats and guns walking around the area.  
  
"Don't worry. If you don't act nervous then you wont seem suspicious." Will whispered to her. She nodded and tried to take his advise but it was hard considering she had heard that Port Royal wasn't exactly the most pirate friendly town in the Caribbean. They reached the house without any problems and Will used the knocker. An old man answered the door and Will asked for Elizabeth.  
  
"This way master William." The old man said as he showed him to where she was.  
  
"Will!" Said a pretty woman when they entered the room. Elizabeth, al least that's who Faith thought it was, ran towards Will and threw her arms around him. Will returned the gesture then realized how awkward Faith looked.  
  
"Elizabeth this is Faith. I told you about her before. We used to live in the same town before I came to find my father." Will said gesturing towards Faith.  
  
"Why hello." Elizabeth said taking in Faith's appearance raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Gone into the 'trading' business have we Faith?" Elizabeth said smiling a fake smile.  
  
"Actually yes Elizabeth. How did you guess?" Faith said sarcastically. She decided that she didn't like Elizabeth very much. 'Probably one of those stuck up people who think their better than everyone else.' Faith thought.  
  
"Will. Would you go get us some drinks honey?" Elizabeth said looking at Will.  
  
"Anything darling." Will said leaving the room.  
  
"So. You're the infamous Faith. A pirate? I would've thought that you would have turned out to become a whore from what I've heard." Elizabeth said as soon as Will left the room.  
  
"Really? I always heard that governor's daughters where bitches but I wasn't sure till now that it was true." Faith said ready to fight if Elizabeth really wanted too. Elizabeth's face went red as she put her hands into fists. Faith noticed this.  
  
"Careful there Elizabeth. You don't want to strain yerself." Faith said preparing herself incase a fist was thrown her way.  
  
"I was captured by pirates and escaped. I would be careful with what you say to me." Elizabeth said a smile creeping upon her face.  
  
"Really now. If yer so tough then why where ye captured in the first place?" Faith said balling her own fists. She really didn't like this person. Elizabeth didn't say anything but replied by throwing her fist into the side of Faith's face. Faith was taken back but so was Elizabeth and Faith saw this as an opening. Faith grabbed a nearby vase and threw it a Elizabeth catching her arm. "Bitch!" Elizabeth screamed as she started to throw her fists at Faith nearly missing her every time. Faith punched her in the nose and blood spewed everywhere. By this time Will had run into the room just in time to see Faith loose it. She was hitting Elizabeth everywhere with everything. Will ran over too her and grabbed Faith away from Elizabeth who was pathetically trying to defend herself.  
  
"What happened here?" Will asked obviously confused. When he had left they had both been getting along fine.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all Will. Just your little fiancé went crazy and started to hit me. I lost my temper that's all." Faith said wriggling her way out of Will's grasp and started to walk away.  
  
"Don't walk away from me bitch!" Elizabeth screamed. Faith started to run. Will started to run after Faith but Elizabeth caught him by the arm.  
  
"Leave her Will. You never needed her. She was just a crush. You have me now." Elizabeth said with another fake smile.  
  
"No. I don't have you." Will said. He had seen enough to know that Elizabeth had started it. He left a confused and hurt Elizabeth and ran after Faith.  
  
:~:~:  
  
"Oh well. I didn't need to like her anyway. I'm just surprised that Will is actually in love with that witch." Faith said to herself. It was getting dark but she knew where she would find Jack. 'He's going to laugh when he hears about Elizabeth throwing a fit.' Faith thought laughing to herself gaining strange looks from passer byres.  
  
:~:~:  
  
Jack had been sitting in the bar minding his own business telling a few stories to a few drunk men while drinking his rum. Then this old whore he knew started to walk towards him. 'Bloody 'ell. Owd she get ere?' Jack thought as she walked closer.  
  
"Jack Sparrow? I thought that was you. Why'd ye leave? You didn't come back. Thought that I lost ye." The woman said as she sat on his lap.  
  
"Captain if ye will." Jack said feeling very uncomfortable. He then felt a very icy stare on the back of his head and he turned around to see Faith there with a very hurt look on her face but it was only there for a second then it was replaced by an angry look. 'A very angry look.' Jack winced.  
  
"Really now? I didn't know that. How interesting. So Jack. Where's she from? Tortuga?" Faith said walking over to them and pushed the confused looking whore off his lap and pulled Jack to his feet.  
  
"Now luv it's not what it looks like." Jack started lifting his hands up in defense.  
  
"Really? How is it supposed to look Jack? Ye were jus getting to know each other a little more?" Faith said her voice rising a little more with each word catching the attention of all the others in the room. Faith looked around and saw them staring.  
  
"What are ye looking at? Do I amuse you?" Faith screamed at them making them turn away.  
  
"Did I amuse you? Did you pity me?" Faith said in a lower voice.  
  
"No luv! It's not like that." Jack tried to explain but Faith had let go of him and ran out of the tavern.  
  
:~:~:  
  
Okay I'm going to be evil and leave it there for now cause im not going to be here for the next like two days so I'm not going to write but review review review!! I didn't get a lot of reviews for the last chapter but I want you guys to review on this one. I have many ideas for the next one but please give me suggestions. Anyway merry Christmas!!  
  
~Tortuga~ 


	8. Little Voice part 1

Hello again!! So you guys liked my last chapter? Well I would like to have more reviews than I got but I love you guys who did review! I'm going to thank pirates, Candace, and PED-sarah for reviewing I luv you guys. I promised that I would give Will a girl (who isn't Elizabeth) so this chapter is going to be mostly based on him and his new girl. Don't kill me I promise this will be like one of the only chapters in which this happens. I swear! On with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own POTC obviously.  
  
:~:~:  
  
Faith couldn't believe him! How dare he! After all they had been through together. Didn't she mean anything to him? Faith felt sick to her stomach but she kept running. Tears stung at her eyes, as she ran faster not knowing which way she was going. She turned a corner and ran into something. She saw boots and figured it was a man and stood up quickly and mumbled a sorry as she started to walk away.  
  
"Faith? What's wrong? I've been looking for you for hours now! Why are you crying?" Will said as he turned and grabbed her arm. 'I must have run into him.' Faith thought as she turned to face him quickly brushing away her tears but it didn't help. Her face was all red and blotchy from crying. She opened her mouth to answer him but only more tears came out. Will reached out and brushed tears away from her face. She tried to run away and start to run again but Will pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair. They just stood there for a while evading looks from passer byres. After a few minutes she choked out a few words.  
  
"Jack..bar..a whore..together" Faith managed to say as her crying quieted down. Will looked angry.  
  
"He did what? I can't believe he did that!" Will said as he pulled her closer.  
  
"It wasn't what it seemed to be mate." Jack voice called from the shadows. He started to walk towards Faith but Will let go of her and stepped in between them.  
  
" I think that you've done enough damage for one day don't you think Jack?" Will said taking a threatening step towards Jack. Faith stood there watching them both stand there staring at each other.  
  
"Step aside boy. I think I deserve to give her an explanation." Jack said pushing him aside and walking towards her with sadness in his eyes. Will moved towards them ready to fight Jack but Faith but her hand up.  
  
"I'll give him a chance to explain. But he better have a damn good reason." Faith said her voice sounding dangerous. She turned to Jack crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Ye see luv it's like this..Will could ye leave. This is between me and the lass." Jack said glaring at Will. Will turned around and started to walk away but not too far. He didn't want to leave them alone for too long. As he walked away from them he was unaware of the pair of eyes that followed him from the window of the merchant office.  
  
:~:~:  
  
"And so ye see luv that was what happened. I didn't mean anything by it. I would never do that to ye. Seeing ye hurt like that tore me apart." Jack said softly reaching out to touch her face after explaining everything to her.  
  
"What ye did hurt me Jack. It hurt bad. But..I love ye and I'm not going to let a misunderstanding like this hurt both of us." Faith said as she looked up into Jack's face. He leaned down and kissed her softly. She kissed him back as he wrapped his arms around her and she put her hands on both sides of his face.  
  
"Well if it isn't 'Captain' Jack Sparrow. And a lady friend I see? The hang man will like having a new pair of boots for himself and his wife." Came a cold voice while soldiers in red coat surrounded them.  
  
:~:~:  
  
"Who was that Will?" Came a woman's voice from behind Will. He turned around quickly to see a familiar face.  
  
"Ana! You scared me. You shouldn't sneak up on people in the middle of the night." Will said trying to stray from the subject. Ana was a friend of Will's. He had known her for more than 4 years and she had developed a crush on him and he had known just he had been paying attention to Elizabeth. She was around 21 and worked at the merchant's by planning out safe routes around the islands. They often saw each other because she also went to the blacksmith shop to put in orders from the merchant's customers. She had shoulder length brown hair and had a skinny build and had light brown eyes.  
  
"You didn't answer my question. Who was she?" Ana said trying not to sound jealous. Will was relieved that she didn't mean Jack. Even though he wasn't exactly fond of him right now they were still friends and Jack trusted him.  
  
"Oh her? I knew her from a long time ago." Will said as he started to walk back to his home suddenly too tired to watch out for Faith right now. They were probably on their way back to Jack's ship right now for another 'get together'.  
  
"I'll walk you home." Ana said as she caught up to him. Despite being tired he didn't mind her company.  
  
:~:~:  
  
They had been in the prison cells for two days before they were to be hung. Jack and Faith had been waiting for Will to come and break them out but to no avail. A large man come down the stairs that led into the room that held the cells.  
  
"Time to hang pirates." He said with a large grin on his face.  
  
"Go t hell." Faith said as she was pushed out of her cell. Jack followed saying his share of profanity. He led them out into the bright sun and up onto the platform so that they were standing in front of the nooses. Jack looked emotionless while Faith was getting very nervous. A deep fear had been growing in the pit of her stomach and had now consumed her. Her charges were read and now they were onto Jack's. His would take a while. She looked over at him as he smiled at some of the things he had done.  
  
:~:~:  
  
Gibbs looked at Faith and Jack as they stood on the platform.  
  
"Bloody hell Will. How'd they get themselves into this mess?" Gibbs said as he shielded his eyes from the sun. 'It's my entire fault. I wanted them to come here. I wanted Faith to meet Elizabeth and become jealous. Then they got caught and now they're going to be hung. Now I have to save them. Again.' Will thought as he looked at the pair standing there. He winced as he saw Faith's look, frightened and helpless.  
  
"What are we waiting for? We'll just have to and get them." Gibbs said as he looked around looking for someone with a plan.  
  
"Are ye daft? Look at all of them! We can't fight all of them." One of the crew yelled.  
  
" We have to try! We can't just let them die and do nothing!" Will said losing his temper.  
  
:~:~:  
  
"Jack! What are we going to do?" Faith hissed quietly at Jack.  
  
"Don't worry luv. Me crew will think of something." Jack said an emotion never crossing his face as he turned to look at her.  
  
"Besides..Will would never let anything ever happen to ye luv." Jack said surprising her as a grin crossed his face. Then the executioner stood in front of them pulling the nooses over their heads. Faith held her breath and seconds seamed to go on forever. Then she heard a noise and was dropped suddenly and suddenly she couldn't breath and there was a great pain in her neck. Then she heard yelling and metal against metal and looked up to see the Pearl's crew fighting off the red coated soldiers. Then just as she was about to black out she saw Will look up at her and cut her down and pull the noose off her head. Then a sword pointed down at his head and he stopped cold.  
  
"STOP!!" screamed a little voice and everyone stopped.  
  
:~:~:  
  
Okay I know that this is a freaking short chapter but there is so much to do this month. Damn holidays. Anyway I wanted to get another chapter in before Christmas. So merry Christmas and happy New Year and all that stuff. Anyway sorry that I kind of left it off there but im starting to get writer's block. HELP!! Give me ideas for what to do! And review more!! I'm starting to get discouraged.  
  
~Tortuga~ 


	9. Little Voice part 2

Hello again. I want to shorten this bit up a bit so im going to thank everyone now. Thanks KristalTearz, Sparrow Luver, and babyface7000. Thanks you guys I really appreciate it. I decided that I should continue with where I left off. Sorry if this chapter sucks. I have just gotten a serious case of writers block. Help me!! Tell me what I would put in the story! Anyway on with the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Wait for it..yep. Still don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
:~:~:  
  
Then the executioner stood in front of them pulling the nooses over their heads. Faith held her breath and seconds seamed to go on forever. Then she heard a noise and was dropped suddenly and suddenly she couldn't breath and there was a great pain in her neck. Then she heard yelling and metal against metal and looked up to see the Pearl's crew fighting off the red coated soldiers. Then just as she was about to black out she saw Will look up at her and cut her down and pull the noose off her head. Then a sword pointed down at his head and he stopped cold.  
  
STOP!! Screamed a little voice and everyone stopped.  
  
Then two men in uniform stepped aside from a carriage and showed an old looking man in a blue uniform and a little girl. Faith looked at her in surprise.  
  
"I know her." Faith whispered.  
  
"What?" Will said looking at her in disbelief.  
  
"You can't know her. She's the French ambassador's daughter." Will explained.  
  
"I know her though! She's the little girl from the merchant ship. I do know her!" Faith said trying to sit up only to be pushed back down by Will.  
  
"Don't get up to fast. You haven't had any air for too long." Faith looked at Will then to a woman who appeared beside him.  
  
"You didn't say she was a pirate." The woman said. Will turned to look at her.  
  
"I didn't think that it was all that important Ana." Will said bitterness in his voice. While they had been talking Faith had lost track of where the little Elise was.  
  
"Faith! Are you alright?" Came a quiet voice from behind her. Faith turned to see Elise in a little blue dress similar to the blue uniform the man was wearing.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Faith asked.  
  
"There will be time for me to explain later. All you need to know now is that my father is the ambassador and he will protect you and the crew." Elise said trying to look serious. "I missed you Faith." She said finally smiling.  
  
"I missed you too." Faith said smiling as Will helped her up. Then the two men in red uniforms came and escorted her, Will, and Jack into a carriage. The other members of the crew were put under temporary protection.  
  
"Do you know this girl luv?" Jack said looking very confused. Gibbs had cut him down right after Will had cut down Faith. He had seen the way that Will looked at her and had tried to get to her but then Norrington's men were in his way.  
  
"I'll tell you later Jack. How did ye know that your crew would come for you? Isn't there a code about something like this?" Faith asked a smile appearing on her face.  
  
"Me almost being hanged isn't something new luv. They saved me before and I know that I can trust most of them. As for the code there more guidelines than anything else luv." Jack said flashing a cheeky grin. (sorry I just always wanted to say something like that.: D)  
  
"So this is your captain is it Faith?" Elise said looking at the two.  
  
"Yes I am. Captain Jack Sparrow at yer service young misses." Jack explained.  
  
:~:~:  
  
They were taken to a large house that was reserved for visiting aristocrats. On the way Elise explained that she had always wanted to be a sailor so she ran away but nobody wanted a little girl on board so she had to sneak on. Then three days into the voyage the Pearl had attacked them. Afterwards she was found her took her to the nearest port and she was taken aboard a ship that brought her to Port Royal where her father was. Then they were to go to a hanging and that is where she had found Faith.  
  
"That's some story ye have there Elise." Faith said.  
  
"Yes quite an adventure for a young girl your age." Will added.  
  
:~:~:  
  
Okay I know this is the gayest thing you have ever read but im going through the most terrible case of writers block anyone has ever had but I didn't want to wait while I had you guys on a cliffhanger. PLEASE HELP!! I need some ideas, suggestions, most of all REVIEWS!!! I am so discouraged!! I need you guys to review so I know that somebody is reading. And please by all means review more than once. I luve hearing from you guys!! Anyway. I promise you that the next chapter WILL be better.  
  
~Tortuga~ 


	10. Sleeping

Hi again!! I want to thank everyone who reviewed and I love you guys!! Anyway im sorry that this won't be another chapter because I've run right out of ideas!! Stupid writers block. So I need your guys help!! What should happen?? Please Help!! Anyway I thought that I should put something in here for you guys. So here goes. Sorry if it sucks.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own POTC  
  
:~:~:  
  
Faith watched as Will, Jack and the other members of the crew started to walk off down the hill. As soon as they were out of the gate they would have to run for it as the army was waiting for them.  
  
"I told ye bringing' women on board was frightful bad luck sir. Look what it's brought us." Gibbs told Jack when they started to near the gate. They could see the red coats starting towards the gate. When they reached the gate Jack stole one more glance at the window where Faith was. She had wanted to go with them. Not leave them to their fate alone but they wouldn't let her. Faith had tears stinging in the back of her eyes but she would not cry. Not in front of them. The gates were opened and the pirates started to run. Most of them were met with bayonets while some ran past. Midst all the confusion she had lost track of Jack. A few minutes later over half the crew was captured and was being lad away.  
  
"Goodbye Jack." Faith whispered when they were gone then she let the tears flow.  
  
:~:~:  
  
Three days later she still wasn't allowed to go out. She was being held there until the mass hanging was over with. Then she could go wherever she wanted. Faith balled her hands into fists.  
  
"I don't care what ye threaten me with I will not where the damn dress!! I have managed not to wear one for over 13 years. With the one exception of the time I was in Tortuga and they where after me blood there. It all turned out in the end though." Faith smiled then she frowned again angry that she had lost track of her point. "Me point is that ye said ye were going to help me!! Now how is watching me crew and captain going to help me?" Faith said crossing her arms over her chest. Elise just shrugged and walked away.  
  
"Should have just let the bugger die." Faith muttered as she turned to stare out the window again.  
  
:~:~:  
  
Three hours later Faith had to stand with the Ambassador's family. Who was sitting near the Governor who in turn decided that Elizabeth should get to know Faith and try to make her more feminine. It was a curse. Men always seemed to think that women can always get along. Faith had decided not to say a thing to Elizabeth until after the hanging was over. And then she decided that it would be best it the only thing that she said to her was a whole lot o' curses.  
  
Drums began to sound and out came the crew. Faith gasped when they announced that the first to be punished would be the captain. Jack.  
  
"This can't be happening. The bloody idiot was supposed to get away!! Supposed to be half way to Tortuga by now!!" She whispered to herself. As Jack stood up on the platform and read his charges Jack would smile from now to now at was obviously the most amusing ones. Faith would smile too until she realized that she should have been up there too. The Commodore came up to them with a large smile on his face.  
  
"Today is a good day for hanging wouldn't you agree sir?" He said looking towards the Governor and the Ambassador referring to the sky that looked like it would rain any moment. Just then they put the noose over Jack's head and let the rope go. After he fell it was obvious that he was still alive because he seemed to be struggling. Faith let out a scream.  
  
"Norrington ye cant let Jack die!!" Faith said turning towards the Commodore.  
  
"And why ever should I not? You and him have both caused me enough trouble. Why if it were up to me you would be up there too. Now tell me. Why should I let Jack live?" He said looking amused.  
  
"Because um.I'm with his child!! Don't tell me ye would let an unborn child be born without a father? Who would take care of it?" She said fast then looked confused. 'Why the bloody 'ell did I say that fer?' She looked up a Norrington who in turn also looked confused.  
  
"You..and..Jack? A child?" Norrington said fumbling over his words.  
  
"Damn right me and Jack." Faith said fiercely. "Now are ye going to let him go or should I scream out everything and then we shall see what everyone else thinks shell we Commodore." She said slyly. He stood there for a second contemplating then he yelled out orders for Jack to be cut down. After the orders were given Faith ran towards him waiting for him to get up and say something clever or to even call her luv again. But he didn't. He just lay there. Then the sky opened up and it started to rain heavily. Faith knelt down before his body.  
  
"Jack come on. Stop teasing me. Come on Jack." She said starting to cry once again. "Come on Jack its not funny anymore." Will had broken away from the guards grasp as he was trying to save Jack. He stood behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Faith.. Come.. we must leave now..Jack.I think he's dead." Will said his voice cracking at the end of his words.  
  
"No no Will. Your wrong. He's just sleeping." She said looking up at Will while stroking the side of Jack's face. Wiping the dirt off of his face and lookin back at him the tears were uncontrollable now but she smiled still whispering.  
  
"He's just sleeping. Don't worry Jack. I'll take care of you. See Will? He's just sleeping." She kept saying as the remainder of Jack's crew took their hats off as they looked at the woman crying but still smiling whispering to herself that they once knew to be a strong woman now kneeling in the mud.  
  
:~:~:  
  
Wow I don't know about you guys but I myself almost started to cry. Anyway I hoped you like the chapter and I also hope that some one will give me I ideas seeing as I have no idea whatsoever about what to do next. Maybe I should just leave it here. You tell me. Anyway Please keep the reviews coming. I think I only got like two reviews for the last one. Keep em coming people. Okay how about this. I leave it here if I don't get at least 7 reviews. From different people mind you I don't want just 7 reviews from just one person so I will carry on. Though it doesn't matter to me lol. Anyway when you do review give me ideas. Don't worry if they are bad cause can't be any worse than nothing. Chow people.  
  
~Tortuga~ 


	11. All things to their end

~**~**~  
  
okay I decided to redo the ending of this chapter for those who have already read it. Not what happens just how It ends. ~**~**~ Faith sat there still holding Jack in the rain. 'It can't be true. NO!! I wont believe it. He's still here. He's jus pullin me leg again. Yes, that's it. Any minute he's going to wake up and start to laugh. And then we will all sail on the Pear together again. Yes, he will wake up any minute now.' Faith smiled to herself and whispered  
  
"I love you Jack Sparrow." With that she got up and started to walk away. 'He really is dead. He can't be but he is.' She heard people start to call after her but she only walked faster. She heard footsteps and soon Will was standing in front of her. They just stood there looking at each other.  
  
"He really is dead isn't he Will. Jack's not coming back." Faith said her voice choking with sobs. Will didn't say anything but just nodded. Faith just looked at Will more tears threatening to swell up. She pushed by Will and started to walk again.  
  
"Faith!! Wait!! Come back Faith!! Something's happened!!"  
  
~**~**~  
  
(Jack's POV)  
  
'Here we go again. How many times does bloody ole Norrington 'ave t try an kill me?' Jack thought as he stood by the executioner. He searched the crowd and found a not-to-happy-looking Faith standing by Elizabeth. He smiled. Then he saw Norrington and frowned. 'Damn I hate that man.' Then he saw Faith start to talk to him looking frantic. Then she was yelling at him and Norrington's face turned red. 'Probably trying t help me.' Jack thought to himself barely aware that a noose was now being pulled over his head. 'Damn I love that woman.' He thought just as the floor beneath him disappeared. He struggled for a while just when he was about to black out he fell to the ground. He couldn't will himself to open his eyes but he felt something stroking his face. And it felt wet. Everything was wet. He lay there for a few moments trying to listen to the words that were being spoken around him. He couldn't think of anything to say. To tell them that he was okay. But nothing would come out. Even his eyelids felt heavy. Then he felt warm breath on his cheek and ear. "I love you Jack" came Faith's voice. Then the warm stroking hand was gone and he heard footsteps leaving him.  
  
"No. Don't leave. Faith come back." He tried to say but it only came out as a gurgle. He couldn't let her leave. He needed her. "Come back Faith." He managed to say but it was still quiet. 'Damn!! Why can't anyone hear me!' He thought now growing angry. He managed to move a few of his fingers. 'Perfect. Those will do me a damn good now.' He thought angrily. But it did do him good. Somebody screamed.  
  
"He's still alive!! The pirate! He moved!!" Came a woman's voice. People started to crowd around and he managed to open his eyes. He searched the faces but he couldn't find Faith's among them.  
  
"Faith" He said again before everything went dark again.  
  
~**~**~  
  
Faith kept running. She didn't know where she was going but it didn't matter to her now. She just had to leave this cursed Port. She stopped. She was at the docks. 'A ship. Yes, I'll leave on a ship. Nobody will know. I will sail and it will be as if Jack was still with me.' She said as she walked towards one of the merchant ships. '"The Albany" I know that ship. They often trade with pirates. Bunch o cowards they are. I'll just ask for a ride to Tortuga.' She thought as she made her way towards the boat.  
  
~**~**~  
  
~7 Years later~  
  
Faith turned on her side and coughed up more blood. While on her old ship with Morgan she had caught some fever and they had brought to the nearest Port. Tortuga. A soft knock came on the door.  
  
"Faith? Ye ave a visitors." Came the old man's voice. The opened the door but her back was towards the door too tired to turn over. Before they stepped in she heard the old man's voice again.  
  
"Don't stay too long. The fever's taken a turn for the worst. She won't last the night save fer a miracle." Faith laughed inside. The old man was never good at keeping secrets.  
  
"Faith? Is that you? We've been looking for you for 7 years." Came Will's voice as he walked around the bed to look at her. When he saw her he looked shocked but tried no to show it. The next visitor was the opposite though.  
  
"Faith? What the bloody ell happened to ye?" Came Jack's voice. She couldn't believe it. Jack was DEAD! Wasn't he? She didn't believe it until he came round to look at her too. His eyes opened in shock and his mouth dropped open.  
  
"Bloody ell luv! What did they do t ye?" Jack said quickly sitting at her side stroking her hair away from her face.  
  
"Jack? Yer supposed to be dead." Faith said still not believing that it was him. Jack laughed.  
  
"Sorry t disappoint ye luv. But im here." Jack said laughing but worry and sadness overtook it and he held her as she choked up more blood. He took a cloth and put it on her forehead. They sat there for a while taking each other in.  
  
"Bloody ell luv I missed ye." Jack said taking the cloth off her forehead.  
  
"I missed ye too Jack. I thought that ye were dead."  
  
"Me? Ha! Bloody Norrington couldn't kill a fly even if he tried much less Captain Jack Sparrow luv." Jack said putting on another one of his famous cheeky grins. Faith and Will both laughed but then Faith's eyes went big and she turned and coughed again. This time she didn't stop.  
  
"Will go get the doctor!!" Jack yelled as Will ran off to go find the old man.  
  
"Faith, hold on. Hold on fer me. I've just found ye again. After ye get better we can go find more treasure. Enough to rot our measly black guts out." Jack said laughing but sounding more like he was trying to convince himself. She stopped coughing but it took its toll on her. She wasn't going to last long and the both knew it.  
  
"Jack..I luv ye.Always did." Faith said her eyes starting to close.  
  
"No!! Luv Come back!! I love ye too!! I can't lose ye!! Not that I've jus found ye!!" Jack said shaking her shoulders. But it was too late. Her eyes were closed. Tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"Bye Jack." She said weekly.  
  
"NO!!" Jack said. He sat there and leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Goodbye Faith. I love ye."  
  
Will stood in the doorway tears threatening his eyes.  
  
~**~**~  
  
"Cap'n'!! Were almost at the island!!" Yelled the lookout from the crow's nest.  
  
"Very well then!!" Jack bellowed back. Gibbs shouted orders at the men while Jack kept his hands on the wheel. It had been two years after Faith had died. He looked down at his broken compass and smiled.  
  
"You where supposed to be here luv. Why'd ye 'ave t' leave?" Jack smiled and closed the compass. Then he went to the railing at the very back of the ship and looked at the setting sun.  
  
"Oh well. All things to their end I spose." Jack said looking at the compass one more time.  
  
"Bye luv." Jack finished then he threw the compass as far away as he could get it. Then turned and faced his working crew and the island that lay ahead of him.  
  
The End ~**~**~ Okay finally finished with it. Please help me with new ideas!! Should I write a story about Will and Ana? Or another Jack story? Any who I hope you all enjoyed it and please don't hurt me for almost killing Jack. Chow People!  
  
~Tortuga~ 


End file.
